


Pillow Talk

by A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice/pseuds/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice
Summary: A simple crush, or a deep desire? Either way Katsuki  must deal with his feelings, but once you catch on to his “methods” of handling his feelings may be deemed scandalous.And yes, this fic came to me because of the song
Relationships: Bakugou x Fem!Reader, Katsuki Bakugou x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Pillow Talk

Each day was filled with predictability and routine, nothing changed in UA's dorms of the third year students, and Bakugou didn't mind. He was content with having regiment and being able to accurately tell what will happen when. Sure, being a sidekick gave him some uncertainty and excitement, but he was content knowing his temporary home was without those nervous uncertain instances. This idea was suddenly shattered when a freshly showered women came marching from the bathroom, her night wear comfortably hugging her sides and showing her softness.  
The fresh steamy condensation dampened her skin and rolled across the expanse of her neck down the the valley of her breasts. Bakugou's cherry eyes darted up out of sudden embarrassment. As she walked by without a inkling of what she did to the third year hero, Bakugou's senses were flooded with a sweet scent that touched the air. His head became fuzzy, his body heated and as his eyes followed you into your room Bakugou couldn't help but linger on the loose shirt that hugged you or the way your shorts exposed the smooth expanse of your thighs. Bakugou's next moves were quick and violet. Slamming his door shut and slipping down the dark oak wood down to the floor, a dazed look in his red eyes that were akin to someone who was just sucker punched. That instance is when the blond realized that this long term crush he had became one of desire and longing. The way your body moved, how each glance his way made his head throb, or how even the wondrous way his name slipped from your mouth had him reeling on the floor of his room. He shifted, a hiss slipped from his tongue as the rough friction added stimulation to his pulsing cock. Mentally he cursed himself for reacting so violently and then you for making him behave in such a needy way. Yet neither his anger nor better judgment could stop him from freeing his cock from his sweatpants and boxers and flopping onto the bed to spend another night wishing it were you between his thighs and not his hand.  
As the next few days trickle by, Bakugou's perverted fantasies seem to worsen. It had caused him to imagine scenarios ranged from innocent to sinful and they all came from that one moment when he caught a whiff of you. At this point his hand did nothing to quell his want to have you in any way at any time. His frustration transformed to maximum aggression and distraction when ever he so much as realized your presence was in the same room as him. Yet today he did not see you and although this gave him a breath not filled with torment caused by your very existence, he did fear and Bakugou did not like uncertainty.  
"Shitty hair, where's that dumbass gone now huh?" His growl was especially primal and Kirishima seemed to realize the severity of his friends command and quickly explained that you were out on an extended hero training course and wouldn't be back for two days. Bakugou sighed inwardly and carried on with his day having an effective way to stifle his desire since you were not there to reck his psyche.  
Darkness had fallen over the UA dorms and Bakugou was calmly making his way to his room for bed when a small glint, distinguishable and golden, flickered from the small doormat in front of your door. The small glowing nightlight in the hall made the object glow like a star. Bakugou, his inquisition catching him off guard, walked over and found the object to be the spare key to your room. Suddenly a wickedness took over his mind, his clouded thoughts of want and need overtaking his moral compass and shattering his self control. His snuck into your personal room and almost fell over at the sheer intensity of you in the room. From ceiling to floor he smelled you and it admittedly shocked him that his scenes were so in tune to recognize the way you smell, not only that but the sudden swollen and aching feeling between his toned thighs made his rationale crumble. His mind would not allow him to think about his actions as he opened your drawers, finding your underwear quickly and taking the dark red pair he adored while also finding your shirts and other belongings. His swept through your other belongings until abruptly he stopped at your bed, soft and plush. Did you think of him in the way he thought of you? Did you envision yourself with him? Did you touch yourself to the thought of all the ways he could claim you? That particular thought made Bakugou's hands clench and he slowly propped himself up on his knees, his eyes intensely staring at the spot he assumed you slept the most in. He envisioned how you'd be, splayed out on display as the moon bathed your skin in silvery light. Your hair acting like a halo as your peaceful expression added to your calming breathing pattern. His blond head shook and he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Don't do it." His rough hands began to slide down his sides, until they ended at his boxers, cock painfully stretching the fabric and he slipped the offending material off, the relief making him sigh. His hands smoothed over the pillows on your bed and his idea came into reality as he dragged a pillow to snuggly sit under his cock, the soft material cradling his dripping cock and aching balls and making him hiss. His face became heated as did his neck and shoulders, the thought of you walking in on him fueling his desire as he began rocking his hips into the plush cloth of the pillow. He held back the groan of your name by biting down hard in his lip, his large thighs straddled the pillow and almost crushed it, but as Bakugou angled his hips to hit downwards the pillow's fabric brushed against his tip deliciously, the shiny pearl of pre cum dribbling from the head was rubbed deep into the fibers of the pillow. His thighs, large and tones, trembled slightly as the pillow’s material bunches around the tip of his cock which caused Bakugou so begin a faster rythum of his hips. Your scent surrounded him as his thoughts drifted to you and how you'd be in the pillows place. Lips circling his cock from between his thighs as he rode your face, the twinkle in your eyes as they gaze up at his panting chest and cherry eyes. Her hands would be either fondling his balls, prodding his ass, or gripping his thighs for dear life. Bakugou's tongue rolled out when his cock dipped between the pillow case and the pillow itself. The warmth his palm emitted seeped into the fabric as he thrusted his hips with an interesting fervor. Your name spilled from his tongue like a prayer, the praises and degradation being silenced as his teeth gripped his shirt when his cock twitched from the thrill of the whole situation. A guttural groan rippled his throat as both his hands came to grip the pillow, arching it upwards as Bakugou threw his cock against the material, the white pillow case absorbing his cum and his head rolled back with a call of your name. Bakugou let himself come back from on high, begging to have you below him instead of a mess of a pillow and sheets. Yet the somber reality returned as his cherry eyes found not you, only your pillow. His heaving chest grew tight and he ran his hands through his blond locks, a sigh passed through his throat and he laid down onto the bed which intoxicatingly smelled like you. Regrets soon swell Bakugou's heart, but he brushed it off before it consumed him. The soiled pillow he gathered up and carried it to the laundry room to wash, his walk of shame made the regrets swells in his chest more.  
You return from your trip the day after, the late hours of the night greeting you as your return back to the dorms of UA. The exhaustion you felt instantly made to go to your bedroom to fall sleep, however something was amiss. You did a count, and then another and realized that you were indeed missing a pillow.  
"Weird. I'm pretty sure I brought the one back from the trip." You surmised that maybe one of the girls had borrowed it or that it's just lost in the wash so you simply go on with your evening and head to bed without a second thought of the sudden hurricane you unleashed by simply walking through UA’s front door.  
However with the return of you and your intoxicating sweetness, Bakugou went into a frenzy. Your sweetness had began to wain from your absence, your pillow now smelling of him rather than you, and he began to grow frustrated at the idea of having to resort to his hand once more, but the night you came back he realized his opportunity. While your door was unlocked and you were showering, Bakugou went into your room. He exchanged the freshly washed pillow with a new one, but he also swiped a shirt from your room as well.  
Bakugou was fearful you'd hear how his bed shake as he pummeled his hips into the newly stolen pillow, but he didn't care when his core tightened for the second time that night as his cum coats over the swiped red panties wrapped around his cock as more and more of your smell flooded his person. The shirt he has stolen from you falls from his mouth as does his tongue which hang out and a smile curls his lips as he ruts his cock against the pillow to help ride out another intense climax, your name a breathy moan from his shameless mouth. He took pride in seeing how your belongings looked covered in his cum and would often let himself ease away the tension he felt of the aftermath by taking the mixing scents of your sweetness and his spiced caramel one, but tonight a knock at his door caused him to chuck the pillow, shirt and panties to the hidden side of his bed. He threw on boxers and ruffled his hair to fake a sleeping facade as he opened the door to find a very disheveled looking you at his doorstep.  
"Katsuki..what's going on? Did you need me?" You said through a yawn, your hair wild and sleep wear loosely hanging onto your smooth skin Bakugou imagined under this own so many times. He clicked his tongue and folded his arms over his broad muscled chest.  
"Fuck no, so stop waking me up and go to bed." He grumbled, the slightly sticky feeling of his leaking cock making his boxers uncomfortable and he thanked your foggy sleepy eyes for not being able to see the stain left behind. A hand passed through your hair and that sweet scent threw itself at Bakugou, almost making him fall over. A smile, small, tired and warm was accompanied by an apology from you and you stumbled back to your room, your shorts and long shirt did not hide your legs or ass in the slightest and Bakugou's cock twitched at the sight his cherry eyes took in. He grew frustrated once more, the issue previously returning with vigor as his chest tightened. You were his only problem, his greatest issue. Your gaze, your touch, your hair , eyes, fucking ears all had his head swirling, but a thought that broke his love induced haze was the fact that you were not with him now. His bed, disheveled and cum stained, was not drenched in your scent like he wished, his room held nothing of yours that you willingly gave him and his arms always were empty.  
The blond had began to sink into himself. He returned the pillow, cleaned of course, and your shirt and panties. He resided in his room in a somber stupor as he just let the time tic by, not really wanting to do much. Then a knock at his door made him bark out a “go away” but a soft set of giggles told him to open the door. He did begrudgingly and he paled, you were standing outside his door, pillow that he ‘borrowed’ in hand and a knowing smirk on your face.  
“Katsuki, I think it’s about time we have a chat about you and my pillows.”


End file.
